Valentine's Day Event 2011
Overview Cupid has invaded Mafia Wars and Valentine's Day is around the corner! To celebrate the Valentine Holiday, a special Valentine's Day Event has arrived to earn Golden and Broken Hearts to collect 4 different Valentine's Day themed items! So skip the wilting roses, teddy bears, chocolate boxes and act selfishly to earn and collect as much Valentine's Day loot as you can! The Love is Hard to Find Combo Event is our first event where there are multiple ways to get items! Collect Broken Hearts by *completing jobs *winning fights *robbing properties. *playing the Love is Hard to Find Mini-Game *Free Gifts *posting and clicking on wall posts *purchase from the Marketplace (1 Broken Heart = 1 ) To increase your chances of looting Broken Hearts through jobs, be sure to complete jobs which require higher amounts of energy. For example, completing jobs in New York or Italy which require the lowest amount of energy to complete will only lower your chance of collecting a Broken Heart. Jobs that require a higher percentage of your maximum energy will increase your chances of looting a Broken Heart. A Valentine mini-game will also be available to increase the chances of collecting extra Broken Hearts. This mini-game will appear at random when completing jobs, fights, or robs and present four doors to choose from with a possibility of discovering up to 5 extra Broken Hearts. The first time you play the game, it's free. You can also replay the game for 1 Reward Point. Good Luck. In addition, it's also possible to earn Golden Hearts, which are equal to 5 Broken Hearts. Daily Maximum Collection limits (limits reset at midnight local time) *10 Broken Hearts can be looted per day from Jobs :*each Broken Heart has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Heart, for a maximum of 1 per day from Jobs *10 Broken Hearts can be looted per day from Fighting :*each Broken Heart has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Heart, for a maximum of 1 per day from Fighting *10 Broken Hearts can be looted per day from Robbing :*each Broken Heart has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Heart, for a maximum of 1 per day from Robbing *40 Broken Hearts can be collected per day from free gift accepts :*each accept has a 1% chance of being a Golden Heart :*Anything after the 20th Broken Heart per day becomes a Mystery Bag. *5 Broken Hearts can be collected per day from your ask for Broken Hearts wall posts :*no limit to how many times you can post an ask wall post :*the first five friends to click on an ask wall post, will send one your way :*you cannot click to collect from your own wall post ::*''Nice try, but you cannot collect from you own feed.'' *10 Broken Hearts can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's wall post :*there are two different types of wall posts (ask and share) :*you can collect up to 5 Broken Hearts for each type :*when you click on an ask wall post, it will also send one to your friend ::*maxing out 5 Broken Hearts for each wall past, you will get You collected the max number of Broken Hearts from this type of feed. Try again tomorrow. ::*getting beat by 5 people, you will get You are too late. All the Broken Hearts have been claimed. Look out for more. *5 Broken Hearts can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's Golden Heart wall post. :*you get a Broken Heart, not a Golden Heart. ::*getting beat by 5 people, you will get You are too late. All the Broken Hearts have been claimed. Look out for more. *there is no limit to the number of Broken Hearts you can collect from playing the Mini-Game (it does require 1 Reward Point to replay the Mini-Game) The rewards and requirements can be found under the section Items. Source: Valentine's Day 411 We are happy to announce that there will be a few changes to the Love Is Hard to Find Combo Event. The event has been extended and will end on 2/22/2011 at 11:59pm PST. The number of Broken Hearts that you can accept from your mafia has increased from 20 to 40. All changes will take place with tonights release. For all the details and information on how this event works, please review the Customer Support Love Is Hard to Find Combo Event 411 page. Source: Mafia Wars Blog Event extended for 3 days. (until February 26, 2011) Mini-game With the mini-game you can choose 1 of the 4 boxes to open. Items Marketplace There also is a Limited Time Marketplace sale. The 4 items cost 25 each. These items are available for 4 days (until February 15, 2011). Gallery VD-2011-broken-h-bg.jpg VD-2011-ingame-bg.jpg Valentine2011_1.png Selection 2011-02-15_12:24:35.jpeg Valentine2011_3.png Valentine2011_4.png MPMatchmaker.png MPHeartBeating.png MPCloudNine.png MPMarbledElectricRay.png MPBrokenHeart.jpeg EmailAd.png Selection 2011-02-14_11:16:26.jpeg Selection 2011-02-14_11:09:08.jpeg Selection 2011-02-12_11:30:41.jpeg Category:Valentine's Day 2011 Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Marketplace